1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to security systems, and more particularly to security systems that economically integrate a new variety of known technologies and security techniques.
2. Description of the Related Art
Security systems presently exist that monitor residential and business properties, and activate deterrent devices, such as lights, alarms, etc., upon detecting disturbances, particularly near entryways to homes or buildings between dusk and dawn. Such security systems employ a variety of sensors such as passive infrared (PIR) motion detectors, mechanical switches, pressure pads, etc. to trigger the deterrent devices. Security systems also exist that employ video cameras to record particular areas. These video cameras are either configured to continuously record the area or to periodically capture a few seconds of time of the area. However, no security systems are presently available that economically integrate a variety of available technologies and security techniques.
The related art is represented by the following references of interest.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,988,570, issued on Oct. 26, 1976 to Arthur J. Murphy et al., describes a system for controlling access to a secure area under surveillance by a single ticket seller. Murphy et al. does not suggest a lighting security system according to the claimed invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,081,669, issued on Mar. 28, 1978 to Edwin E. Klingman, III, describes a system for controlling access to a secure area under surveillance by a single ticket seller. Klingman, III does not suggest a lighting security system according to the claimed invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,262,284, issued on Apr. 14, 1981 to Lorin R. Stieff et al., describes a self-monitoring seal having a container, a communication fiber optic loop means extending from the container, and a monitor mounted in the container adjacent the communication loop. Stieff et al. does not suggest a lighting security system according to the claimed invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,401,976, issued on Aug. 30, 1983 to Hans-Gxc3xcnther Stadelmayr, describes an alarm, safeguarding and monitoring system for a room zone including a plurality of sensors disposed at different positions and responsive to different physical phenomena. Stadelmayr does not suggest a lighting security system according to the claimed invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,622,538, issued on Nov. 11, 1986 to Charles Whynacht et al., describes a plurality of different types of operating systems in buildings organized in geographical groups, each group having a local service office, that are monitored at both local offices and a central office for the presence of performance conditions and conditions indicative of an alarm condition. Whynacht et al. does not suggest a lighting security system according to the claimed invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,652,202, issued on Mar. 24, 1987 to Donald J. Kernsten, describes a lift mechanism for use on the input and output sides of machines for processing sheets of particle board, plywood and similar products. Kernsten does not suggest a lighting security system according to the claimed invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,766,419, issued on Aug. 23, 1988 to Gilbert O. Hayward, describes an apparatus for recording the opening or closing of a closure member. Hayward does not suggest a lighting security system according to the claimed invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,771,875, issued on Sep. 20, 1988 to James F. Maddox et al., describes an intrusion detector including a first sensor for monitoring a first condition and a second sensor for monitoring a second condition in a space to be protected against intrusion. Maddox et al. does not suggest a lighting security system according to the claimed invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,812,994, issued on Mar. 14, 1989 to Michael P. Taylor et al., describes a postage metering lock-out security system. Taylor et al. does not suggest a lighting security system according to the claimed invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,833,455, issued on May 23, 1989 to Roy G. Bishop, describes an anti-tampering device for utility meters. Bishop does not suggest a lighting security system according to the claimed invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,857,912, issued on Aug. 15, 1989 to Hobart R. Everett, Jr. et al., describes an intelligent security assessment system. Everett, Jr. et al. does not suggest a lighting security system according to the claimed invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,944,008, issued on Jul. 24, 1990 to Gerald V. Piosenka et al., describes a data locking system. Piosenka et al. does not suggest a lighting security system according to the claimed invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,155,474, issued on Oct. 13, 1992 to Roy G. Park et al., describes a photographic security system for detecting the presence of an intruder in a forbidden space. Park et al. does not suggest a lighting security system according to the claimed invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,495,288, issued on Feb. 27, 1996 to George K. Broady et al., describes a surveillance system having a monitor, a camera connected to the monitor by a camera cable, an event recorder connected to the monitor by a recorder cable, and an activation unit connected to the camera by an activation unit cable. Broady et al. does not suggest a lighting security system according to the claimed invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,563,579, issued on Oct. 8, 1996 to Ronald L. Carter, describes a security key control information system for vehicle dealerships and the like. Carter does not suggest a lighting security system according to the claimed invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,689,243, issued on Nov. 18, 1997 to Mark E. Bianco, describes a system and method that provides an electronic indication that unauthorized access has been gained to a system. Bianco does not suggest a lighting security system according to the claimed invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,819,124, issued on Oct. 6, 1998 to Timothy L. Somner et al., describes a security system including a camera connected to a motion sensor for detecting motion in the vicinity of the camera. Somner et al. does not suggest a lighting security system according to the claimed invention.
France Patent document 2 573 893, published on May 30, 1986, describes a method and devices for triggering an alarm or an automatic unit while avoiding untimely triggering. France ""893 does not suggest a lighting security system according to the claimed invention.
Great Britain Patent document 2 281 231 A, published on Mar. 29, 1995, describes a security apparatus including a camera, detector means for detecting the presence of an intruder, and switch means for causing operation of the camera consequent upon the detector means detecting the presence of the intruder. Great Britain ""231 does not suggest a lighting security system according to the claimed invention.
Great Britain Patent document 2 293 247 A, published on Mar. 20, 1996, describes a security system including a camera connected to a motion sensor for detecting motion in vicinity of the camera, the system having a stand-by state in which the motion sensor is active wherein triggering of the motion sensor causes the camera to capture an image. Great Britain ""247 does not suggest a lighting security system according to the claimed invention.
International Patent document WO 93/07233, published on Apr. 15, 1993, describes a composition for preventing unauthorized removal or damage to articles or goods from vehicles, buildings and/or premises or for preventing damage to premises. International ""233 does not suggest a lighting security system according to the claimed invention.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singularly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.
The present invention is a lighting security system. The lighting security system includes a plurality of light packs. Each light pack includes at least two light sources, a plurality of motion sensors, an imaging unit, an electric eye, a lens, a processing element, a timer, and a power source. Each light pack may also include one or more switches, an audible indicator, a modem configured to wirelessly or non-wirelessly transfer data to/from the light pack. If a light pack is configured for wireless data transfer, the light pack will also include a transceiver and an antenna.
Each light source is preferably a high powered light source, such as a halogen light or the like. Such a light source may have a wide angle light range, such as about 240xc2x0 or the like, and may consume power in the range of about 300 to 700 watts, or the like. However, any known bright light source may be used according to the desires of the user.
Any known motion sensor may by utilized in the lighting security system. For example, each motion sensor may be PIR motion sensor. Such sensors have about a 120xc2x0 arc and about a 50 foot range detection zone. However, motion sensors are known having a different arc or range detection zone, such as up to 500 feet. Known motion sensors also include those based on reflections of electromagnetic waves, light waves, and ultrasonic pressure, those based on the disturbance of static electric or magnetic fields, and those based on any other phenomenon whereby the motion of something within an area can be detected. Preferably, a plurality of motion sensors are employed, such as three or the like. The sensitivity of the selected motion sensor(s) may be adjusted in accordance with the desires of the user.
The imaging unit is preferably a digital camera that is configured to record digital image data in a data storage area. Such a camera includes an image sensor, such as a charge coupled device or the like, which converts photons into electrons, filters to provide color, and a removable recording device. Alternatively, the imaging unit may be a digital video camera configured to record digital video data in a data storage area. The lens for either a digital camera or a digital video camera is preferably a wide angle lens, such as 180xc2x0 or more. The lens may have adjustable iris, focus, and zoom. The operation of digital cameras and digital video cameras are well known in the art.
The electric eye may be a photosensitive element that activates a light source in response to receiving a predetermined amount of light from a light source of another light pack or an independent light source. Incorporation of an electric eye into each light pack enables the light packs to be slaved to one another. For example, upon proper positioning and motion sensing, the light sources in one light pack may become active. One light source may be positioned for emitting light toward the area under monitor. The other light source may emit light toward the electric eye of another light pack. As such, a home equipped with a plurality of light packs positioned about the perimeter of the home may all become active after a single light pack becomes active. Alternatively, the light source of one light pack may emit light toward the area under monitor while the other light source may emit light toward a particular window of the home or a neighbor""s home, etc., according to the desires of the user.
The processing element may include a control and memory. The control may be any known integrated control element, such as a central processing unit or the like. The memory may include random access memory (RAM), read only memory (ROM), and a data storage memory. ROM stores operational software code that is read and processed by the CPU, and that causes the CPU to perform programmed functions such as activating the lens, the lights, etc. The operational software code may cause the CPU to include the date, time of day, and location (e.g., street address or the like) of the lighting security system on the digital image or video recorded by the imaging unit. For example, if the imaging unit is a digital video camera the operational software code may cause the CPU to show the date, time of day, and location of the lighting security system on the bottom of the recorded video. The operational software code may also cause the CPU to automatically electronically transfer imaging data after recording, either wirelessly or non-wirelessly, to a desired location, e.g., a desired internet address, a security company, or the like. RAM temporarily stores data.
The timer is configured to activate the light sources and/or an audible indicator after detection of a disturbance in the area under monitor for a predetermined amount of time and to deactivate the light sources and/or audible indicator after the predetermined amount of time ends. The light pack may include switches to enable a user to easily perform a variety of functions, such as turning the light pack on or off, taking a picture, or the like.
The light pack may include one or more modems to transfer data to and from the light pack. Any known internal or external modem may be employed. Communications between the light pack and an external device, such as a personal computer or the like, occur over a universal asynchronous receiver transmitter link. A modem may be included in the light pack by inserting a modem card into a bus connector of the light pack for connecting to the light pack directly (an internal modem) or a modem may be connected to the light pack over a communication port, when the modem is external. Internal and external modems have an onboard processor or controller for managing the data protocols and transfers. As described above, each light pack of a lighting security system may include operational software code to automatically electronically transfer imaging data after recording, either wirelessly or non-wirelessly, to a desired location, e.g., a desired internet address, a security company, or the like. In addition, the light pack may include operational software to enable an authorized user to remotely reprogram the light pack wirelessly or non-wirelessly utilizing a security code, such as a personal identification number or the like.
The light pack may also include any known type of audible indicator, the sound level being adjustable according to the desires of the user. The light pack may be configured to activate such an audible indicator when disturbances occur in the area under monitor during times when the light pack is inactive, such as during daytime hours or the like. If the light pack is configured to transfer data non-wirelessly, the light pack includes an RJ-11 jack to permit interconnection of the light pack with a standard telephone line, and an RJ-11 jack to permit interconnection with an external computer.
The power source is preferably a rechargeable battery pack that is continuously charged by external 120 VAC utility power. Each light pack preferably includes a power cord with a connector to engage with an external utility power source. The use of a rechargeable battery pack prevents the light packs from being deactivated by cutting the power cord.
A method of effecting lighting security includes providing a plurality of light packs, each light pack having at least two light sources, a plurality of motion sensors, an imaging unit, an electric eye, a lens, a processing element, a timer, and a power source; positioning each light pack to monitor an associated designated area for movement of an object within the associated designated area; monitoring each designated area with the corresponding associated light pack for movement of an object in the associated designated area; activating each light of one light pack in predetermined directions upon detection of movement of an object in the designated area of the one light pack, one of the predetermined directions being toward another one of the plurality of light packs; successively activating each light of another light pack of the plurality of light packs until each light pack is activated; and recording at least one image of at least one designated area with at least one imaging unit of at least one light pack.
Accordingly, it is a principal aspect of the invention to provide a lighting security system including a plurality of light packs, each light pack including at least two light sources, a plurality of motion sensors, an imaging unit, an electric eye, a lens, a processing element, a timer, and a power source, wherein each light of one light pack of the plurality of light packs becomes active in a predetermined direction upon detection of movement of an object in the designated area of the one light pack, one of the predetermined directions being toward another one of the plurality of light packs, and each light pack of the plurality of light packs successively activates until each light pack of the plurality of light packs is activated.
It is another aspect of the invention to provide a lighting security system including a plurality of light packs, each light pack including at least two light sources, a plurality of motion sensors, a digital camera, an electric eye, a lens, a processing element, a timer, and a power source, wherein each light of one light pack of the plurality of light packs becomes active in predetermined directions upon detection of movement of an object in the designated area of the one light pack, one of the predetermined directions being toward another one of the plurality of light packs, and each of the other light packs of the plurality of light packs successively activates until each light pack of the plurality of light packs is activated.
It is a further aspect of the invention to provide a lighting security system including a plurality of light packs, wherein each light pack includes at least two light sources, a plurality of motion sensors, a digital video camera, an electric eye, a lens, a processing element, a timer, and a power source wherein each light of one light pack of the plurality of light packs becomes active in a predetermined direction upon detection of movement of an object in the designated area of the one light pack, one of the predetermined directions being toward another one of the plurality of light packs, and each light pack of the plurality of light packs successively activates until each light pack of the plurality of light packs is activated.
Still another aspect of the invention is to provide a lighting security system including a plurality of light packs, wherein each light pack includes at least two light sources, a plurality of motion sensors, a digital video camera, an electric eye, a lens, a processing element, a timer, at least one modem, a transceiver, an antenna, and a rechargeable battery pack wherein each light of one light pack of the plurality of light packs becomes active in a predetermined direction upon detection of movement of an object in the designated area of the one light pack, one of the predetermined directions being toward another one of the plurality of light packs, and each light pack of the plurality of light packs successively activates until each light pack of the plurality of light packs is activated.
Yet another aspect of the invention is to provide a method of effecting lighting security including providing a plurality of light packs, each light pack having at least two light sources, a plurality of motion sensors, an imaging unit, an electric eye, a lens, a processing element, a timer, and a power source; positioning each light pack to monitor an associated designated area for movement of an object within the associated designated area; monitoring each designated area with the corresponding associated light pack for movement of an object in the associated designated area; activating each light of one light pack in predetermined directions upon detection of movement of an object in the designated area of the one light pack, one of the predetermined directions being toward another one of the plurality of light packs; successively activating each light of another light pack of the plurality of light packs until each light pack is activated; and recording at least one image of at least one designated area with at least one imaging unit of at least one light pack.
It is an aspect of the invention to provide improved elements and arrangements thereof in a lighting security system for the purposes described which is inexpensive, dependable and fully effective in accomplishing its intended purposes.
These and other aspects of the present invention will become readily apparent upon further review of the following specification and drawings.